Deep Within the Flow of Time
by Reshia
Summary: When ripples become waves, the reincarnations of our characters must band together once again to protect the future from destruction.
1. Prologue: Angelus Errare

**Prologue: Angelus Errare**

It was a clear day, sunny and a bit windy, but not enough to be uncomfortable. A lone girl stood on the beach, which was surprisingly deserted. A careful observer may have noticed the lack voices, trash, or even footprints. Her long blonde hair was braided, kept back by a ribbon, and she wore a plain white dress. The only other adornment was the necklace she had, purple with an amulet at the center. She simply stood gazing out at the horizon as if waiting for something to suddenly appear. The only sounds were the waves lapping onto the shore, and the distant call of birds.

A tremor shook the sand beneath her feet. It was slight, but noticeable. She slowly smiled as one thought danced on the air.

_It is time…_


	2. Cerulean Skies

**Chapter One: Cerulean Skies**

"Sean…"

He rolled over in bed, ignoring the voice.

"Sean." This time, more urgently.

_Go away_, he thought tiredly.

"Sean!"

_Grr…_ He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again due to the bright sunlight streaming in through his window.

"_Sean!_ Lauren's already here, you have to leave!"

"I'm getting up," Sean called groggily to his mother. He roused himself—nearly falling out of bed in the process—and climbed over the various heaps on the floor. Preoccupied with rubbing his eyes, however, the boy missed the only non-hazardous path to the dresser.

_Thump._

_IIIIIIII_

"C'mon, Mar, we're gonna be late." The sunlight glinted off his earring as Nick leaned against his car and twirled the keys. "We still have to pick up Megan."

"Go ahead, Karl's driving me there. Go get your girlfriend," his sister answered him. Mary peered out the front door when she didn't hear the car start. "Go, I'll be fine!"

Nick sighed. He _did_ have to leave, and soon. He walked around to the driver's side, and was about to get in when he remembered something. "Mary," he called, "why is Karl taking you in? He and Derek are always at the school early on Tuesday, they get out on the track before class."

Mary sighed. Her older brother could be _so_ obnoxious sometimes. "Derek's sick today, so Karl has to come to this end of town and get Gary anyways. He called while you were still in bed and offered me a ride."

"Oh, all right." He ran his hand through his hair and looked at his watch. _Might as well go now,_ he reasoned. With one final look at the house, Nick got in the car and backed down the driveway.

Mary watched him go through a window. She let the curtain fall back and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Nick's car turn the corner, and picked up the phone to dial.

"…Hey, Karl? It's Mary. Listen, I know it's kinda out of your way, but I could use a ride in to school this morning…great, thanks so much."

_IIIIIIII_

Lauren smiled as her ride pulled up to their high school. After nursing a bruised shin, Sean had finally been awake enough to drive. She leaned over as he parked the car. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Sure," Sean answered.

Lauren started to open the door when she heard footsteps approaching. She glanced up and saw that Sean was already out of the car, with an extra shadow.

This shadow circled Sean like a cat for a second, then: "How was your weekend, my friend?"

Lauren gritted her teeth and got out of the car. Walking around to where Sean was, she intertwined her arm with his and stared at the annoyance. "Would you like something, Heidi?" Lauren asked coolly.

Heidi looked at Lauren with surprise. Had she been there the whole time? "I am simply inquiring as to how my friend's weekend was."

"It was fine."

Heidi smirked. "And you now answer for him, is that it? Brash one, you are. I would think Sean perfectly capable of telling me that himself."

_Breathe, Lauren, breathe…_ She opened her mouth to retort, but before she could there was another interruption, this time a short young woman with hair an odd shade of purple.

"Lauren! What do you think?" The girl stopped and twirled, oblivious to the tension in front of her. "Like the hair?"

"Paula…" Lauren answered faintly. "What on earth…?"

"No?" She pouted. "Well, _I_ like it, even if no one else does. Hi Sean, hi Heidi!"

"Hello, Paula." Heidi sniffed and turned back to Sean. "I'll see you after school," she said to him. She started to walk away, then, turning, she glanced back one more time before disappearing into the school.

"Argh! I _hate_ that girl! Does she always need to do that?" Lauren cried.

"I think so."

"That was _rhetorical_, Paula."

"Oh, sorry." Paula bounded in front of Lauren. "Come on," she said. "Let's go, Lissa, Olivia, and Raine are waiting for us!"

"All right…" Lauren unhooked her arm from Sean's. "I'll see you later."

Sean shook his head as they left. He was never sure what to do about Heidi and Lauren. _Though, it's not really my fault they don't like each other_, he reasoned. He bent over to grab his backpack, and swung it over his shoulder as he straightened.

"Woah, watch it there!" A voice said from behind him. "You could hurt someone with that!"

Startled out of his musings, Sean spun around and came face-to-face with yet another girl. "Sorry, Sarah, I didn't see you," he apologized.

"Apparently. What've you got in there, anyways?" As Sarah reached over to heft his bag and test its weight, a shooting pain suddenly went through his head.

"What the…?" Sean dropped the backpack and staggered against his car. He put a hand to his forehead, wincing as the pain seemed to increase.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked in concern. She knelt down beside him as best she could. "Sean, can you hear me? What happened?"

Her face was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

_IIIIIIII_

_It was dark. Very dark. He could barely see his own hand in front of his face. "What…?" he asked vaguely. "Where am I?" He put a hand over his mouth as soon as the words came out. For some reason, he felt as though he'd disturbed the sanctity of this place._

_A bright light began to shine in front of him. He approached it, until he could make out some sort of shape. Once he was closer, he saw that it looked like a type of weapon, just hovering there. It could have been a staff, except for the two large blades at either end. They were where the light was emanating from. As Sean reached out to grasp the weapon, it vanished. _No…not yet,_ a voice sounded. _You are not quite ready for this. Go.

_He clapped a hand to his forehead as the pain returned. It was blinding for a moment, then subsided. He opened his eyes onto more blackness._


	3. Happenings

**Chapter Two: Happenings**

"Yo, Derek!"

A football came shooting down the hallway.

"Heads up! Look out!" rang through the throng of people. The quarterback in question caught the ball with ease, and tossed it back to the one who'd thrown it. "Hey, Karl, where've you been? Didn't see you this morning."

"Mary called me, she needed a ride to school. I would've gotten you and Gary, but there was no answer at your house," Karl answered him. Derek shouldered through the crowd to reach his friend. He put his hands up to receive another pass, and the two went outside. Tossing the ball back and forth, they continued their conversation.

"Yeah, I left early. Rachel's car broke down and her dad had already gone to the office so she called me," Derek explained.

"She couldn't have called her father? Being governor, one would think he would've just sent someone to get her."

"She doesn't like to bother him once he's left," Derek said.

"Oh, I see." Karl missed the next throw. Picking the football off the ground, he asked nonchalantly, "How is Rachel? I haven't seen her in a while, we've all been so busy."

"I know, it's getting to be kind of a pain. Haven't even talked to Zach in a few days," Derek remarked. "Rachel's good, the squad's been tying her up though. Captain's more of a job than she thought it would be, I guess."

Karl noticed the wistfulness in his best friend's voice. "Hey, man, you still see her plenty. Don't let it get to you."

"I know." Derek was suddenly thrown to the ground, due to a large weight hitting him in the back.

"Zach!"

"Oh, I'm invisible now?"

"Sorry, Mar."

"You're forgiven." Mary stood off to one side, smiling as she watched the three seniors tussle on the ground. "I don't know how you do it. You guys can go days without talking, weeks without seeing each other, and still manage to retain knowledge of how to pin each other to the ground."

"Oh, well, its not that difficult," Derek said as he pushed Zach and Karl away. "You see, with these two, all you really need to do is remember what to threaten."

Mary laughed. It surprised her, really. She hadn't felt happy very often since her mother died, except when she was with these three. They respected her, which was more than she got from her brother or father. Her aunt, Irene, was a different story, but she wasn't around much anymore. She had helped out for a while after Zea's death, but returned home and only visited occasionally now.

"Hello, earth to Mary."

She started. "What? Oh, sorry." A faint blush stained her features. "I was thinking."

Karl reached over and pulled a penny from her ear. She blinked at him, and grinned. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Seth has his uses." He sat down on the bench behind her and motioned to the space next to him.

Mary remained standing "The bell's going to ring for the end of lunch soon," she said hesitantly. "We should go back inside."

Karl opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. "You're right." He stood up again and brushed his pants off. "Zach, Derek. Bell's gonna ring soon."

Zach looked at his watch. "Right. Let's go."

Derek shook his head, smiling ruefully. "Good times." With that, he led the four of them inside.

IIIIIIII

Nick watched them go from the other side of the courtyard, eyes flashing. "I hate it," he muttered. "All of it. How _dare_ they be so familiar with her!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down," said Megan as she touched his arm lightly. "You can't blame them, they're her closest friends."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," he snapped back.

Megan flinched. "Just keep your thoughts on the show tomorrow night, okay?"

"Hmph."

Megan gazed at Nick's retreating back, a sorrowful look in her eyes. _Damn…_

"Meg? Something wrong?" Paula asked as she came up next to her.

"No, everything's fine," Megan answered. She gave Paula an amused look as she noticed the hair. "Cute."

"Yay!" Paula gave her a hug. "Someone else likes it! Lauren, Lissa, and Rosa just shook their heads. Raine thought it was hilarious, though. Said she'd always wanted to try purple, herself."

"What did Patrick say?" Megan asked.

"He doesn't mind; he likes _everything._"

"It's one of his charms," said Megan wistfully. "He always seems to be able to look past things like that. Unlike others," and she flipped her hair and looked back to where Nick had gone inside, "who seem to constantly worry about what different people are doing."

"Aw, sorry. You can't see it like that, though. Nick's just being overprotective," Paula reassured her. "It's not like Frank's been really 'here' much since his wife died, so Nick feels like it's his job to look out for Mary."

"You're sweet, Paula. I just wish I knew what went on in his head," said Megan. "He's seemed so distant as of late."

"I guess. Listen," Paula said, "I have to go, if I'm late to class one more time I get a detention. Not good. Try to cheer up, just think about tomorrow night and how great you guys are gonna sound."

"Thanks, I will." Megan gathered her books. "I'll come with you." But before she could leave, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, practically dragging her off her feet.

"Let me get those, my queen."

"Peter!" Megan cried in exasperation. "What are you_ doing_?"

"Serving you, as always." He took her books from her, and flourished a flower. "For you," he said, handing it to her. "My sunshine, my glorious, my reason for existence. My precious jewel, I shall save you from the mundane tasks of this world."

"Stupid, egotistical idiot," Megan muttered under her breath. "Go on, Paula," she waved tiredly. "I'll see you later."

"Alright." Paula scampered off. "Have fun!"

Megan put her hands on her hips and turned back to Peter. "Can I help you?" she demanded.

"Only by living. Your appearance alone banishes any need for sustenance, and frees me from all cares," he answered. He bowed, and ushered her ahead of him. "Ladies first."

Megan stalked past him. "Return my books."

"As you wish, moonlight of happiness." Peter gave her the books, but not before leaning over to whisper, "I'll be there tomorrow night. Save a song for me, will you? I'll be dreaming of your music tonight, spinning magic in my mind." He winked at her lavishly and strolled to the tree in the center of the courtyard, where he sat down and opened a book. She shook her head in exasperation and entered the building, just as the bell rang.

IIIIIIII

As the students filtered out of the school, Sarah reached her car and sighed. After they had carted Sean away, she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything of importance. Lauren had kept shooting her possessive glares, as if it were her own fault that he'd collapsed, and Heidi wasn't much better. Olivia was the only one she'd spoken to all day, but Sarah felt bad burdening her with problems; she had enough of her own, what with her older sister Tessa being in the hospital again and all. She was rummaging through her bag for the car keys when she felt a tug on her braid. Turning, she came face-to-face with a somewhat scrawny and freckled young man, red hair disheveled as always.

She grimaced inwardly. "Hey, Kevin."

"Marry me," was the reply.

"When pigs fly," she said automatically.

"You'll come around eventually, I know it," he answered. "I shall persist against the odds," and with that he struck a dramatic pose, hand outstretched towards her. "You'll see," he continued, "when I finally get my ship, we can sail away together. Live happily ever after. How does that sound?"

"Peachy. Where were you this afternoon?" Sarah asked, changing the subject. "You weren't in class."

Kevin put a hand over his heart. "You noticed my absence—I'm flattered. But you should know that I do not live my life by a mere schedule."

"You're too daring for that?"

"No, it simply doesn't suit me."

Sarah smiled in spite of herself. _A true rebel without a cause, that one_, she thought. _Or at least one who _aspires _to be one_.

"Kevin, Kevin!"

He groaned. "Family calls," he said. Sarah looked past him and saw a girl running towards them.

"Ah, yes, one must answer when siblings summon," she said wryly.

"Always," he returned. "Melissa, what is it?" Kevin addressed the out-of-breath girl.

"We have to leave!" she said. She noticed Sarah behind Kevin, and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing, talking to _her_?" she asked.

"Melissa!" Kevin reprimanded. "That was uncalled for."

"It's alright, Kevin, I don't mind," said Sarah. She fixed Melissa with a stare. "You don't like your brother talking to me?"

Melissa lowered her gaze. "He shouldn't be…" she mumbled.

"And why not?"

Melissa scuffed her foot against the pavement. "Nevermind. Kevin, can we go, please?"

Kevin shot Sarah an apologetic glance. "Sure, Mel. As soon as you apologize."

Melissa's head shot up. "What? To _her_? Why?"

"Melissa." Kevin's voice was stern. "You know better, come on. Stop acting half your age."

"I…" Melissa trailed off. "Fine. Sorry, Sarah."

"Perfectly understandable," replied Sarah smoothly. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry, I won't," muttered Melissa under her breath.

"Let's go," said Kevin, "and maybe I won't tell Mom."

Melissa gazed wide-eyed at her brother. "No, please, Kevin."

He turned back to Sarah. "I do have to go now, I'll see you around."

"See ya." Sarah waved as Kevin returned to his car, little sister in tow. Her thoughts returned to Sean, and she frowned. _Maybe I should stop by_, she thought. _See if he's doing all right._ She got into her car, still thinking. Brushing her hair out of her face, Sarah started the engine and backed out of the parking lot. _I could at least call_, she reasoned. _I'm sure his mother would tell me how he is_.

Preoccupied, she didn't realize she had made a wrong turn until she rolled over a tree branch. The resulting crack made her jump. She bit her lip as she pulled over and got out of the car to check the tires. Ever since her last car accident, when she had nearly gotten both herself and the other driver seriously injured, she was extra-careful to keep the car in good shape. Seeing no damage to the underside of the car, Sarah got up from her crouch and opened the door to get in. She looked up once more and shrieked, not expecting to see a person on the other side of the car step from the trees.

"What?" The person whirled around. "What is it? Sarah, is that you?"

She calmed down once she saw who it was. "Shana, hi. What are you doing here?"

Shana gave her a strange look. "Going for a walk. I live just down the street," and she motioned with her hand. "I come here fairly often by myself. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I got lost," Sarah admitted. "Took a wrong turn, I was preoccupied."

"Oh, I see." Shana was still looking at her strangely. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just surprised, that's all. You scared me," Sarah answered.

"Nothing to be scared of here, never fear. No beasts." Shana winked. "Unless you count me, that is."

"I…what?" Sarah stammered.

"Wow, you're really out of it. That was a joke, you sure you're fine?" Shana asked. She looked behind her to follow Sarah's gaze. "Hello?"

Sarah refocused on Shana. "Sorry. Yeah, I'm good. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She got into her car, shaking her head. _Weird_, thought Shana.

With a bit of coaxing, Sarah managed to get the car started again. She drove away, forgetting to even wave back. She was trembling.

_I could have sworn…no, I imagined it. Thinking about Sean, that's all._

That may have been enough to reassure her, except for one thing. That phrase…_unless you count me_…evoked a strong mental image. One that seemed much too familiar. Alone, that might not have shaken Sarah, who was used to odd things. It was the accompanying shadow behind Shana that had terrified her, but the weirdest thing was, she didn't even _understand_ it, let alone why it so affected her.

_A tree spirit…doppleganger…?_


End file.
